ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Khan
Khan is a villain from the series, Brandon 10. Appearance Khan takes the appearance of a grey humanoid with black hair, red eyes and a big chin which makes his head resemble a skull. He wears a black hood which has a dark grey banner designed at the bottom; it is also tore a bit at the bottom. His hair is short but long enough to make curls that are long enough to reach the top of his left eyebrow. His face looks wore looking and he wears a red, finger-less gauntlet on his left wrist. In The Ultimate Enemy, Khan evolves himself into an Ultimate version of himself which made him bigger and made him look like various different parts of DNA X's species like The Guardian and Posidon. The rest of his body were made of a DNA type substance. In Welcome to Atlantis, Khan gets the same type of Ultimate appearance from The Ultimate Enemy however without the DNA type of substance. It was also arranged differently. Background No background on Khan as of yet. Personality Khan has a very demanding attitude. He is also very angered and filled with built in rage. He also seems very conquest-like and merciless. He also lies a lot in order to get progress. Powers and Abilities Khan has a red, finger-less power gauntlet on his left wrist known as the Genex which is used to absorb the life force of anything genetic including living beings. He then uses this energy to make himself stronger. As Ultimate Khan, Khan has various different abilities such as Pyrokinesis, Flight and Invisibility. He can also survive through an interdimensional rift. However, in Welcome to Atlantis, his powers are limited but he still can perform some of his previous ones including surviving rift travel. Biography Khan's origin is quite unknown but he was a follower of Erudiden's work when he had entered Khan's galaxy. However, instead of understanding Erudiden's beliefs of life, Khan was inspired that there were powerful forces that he could control that would give him ultimate power over reality. Khan, now knowing of Erudiden's creation, had been searching for DNA X. He eventually managed to capture DNA X's pod ship and brought him on board for experimentation. After years of experimenting, Khan learned that DNA X's DNA was made out of DNA but was unimpressed with how little information he received. DNA X then later escaped from Khan's testing chamber causing him to go handle the situation himself. Khan ends up injuring DNA's physical form, Poseidon, and attempts to convince DNA X to return to the testing chambers seeing how there is no way for him to escape however DNA X reforms with Poseidon and barely escapes in his pod ship. Continuing the search for DNA X, Khan heads to the nearest galaxy, The Milky Way, and eventually minimizes his search area to Earth. By the time he arrives, DNA X has escaped from his second containment leaving Poseidon at a G.E.I.T relay station. Khan, upset about loosing DNA X, takes his anger out on Poseidon by absorbing his life force with his Genex. Khan then searches on Earth for DNA X who is still on the run. Sometime later, Khan finds DNA X's latest hideout and finds puddles of slime indicating that he was there and that he is weak. Khan, confident that DNA won't escape again, continues searching. He then goes to Bellwood to prepare for his plan but gets a hold of DNA X's signal using his Genex. He then finds DNA X with Brandon and his team at Coco's Warehouse. After threatening the team and damaging the Warehouse, he injures Sarah and absorbs DNA X into the Genex. Before leaving the scene, Khan exchanges glances with Brandon now knowing his name and face. Khan then bases at an old government testing base which was later adapted by the Zonarians. From there, he uses DNA X to recollect his Physical Forms from across the globe including The Guardian who drowned in Los Angeles. After recollecting the Physical Forms, Khan then rewrites DNA X's genetic structure to do as he commands by his own will. Afterwards, Khan uses DNA X to send a distress signal to trap The Mechanics who had sent a force team guided by Magister Forude. Khan then destroys the forces and forces Magister Forude to call for assistance before destroying his genetic structure. Khan continues work on his adapted rift machine until he is interrupted by Brandon and his team. He sends his robot soldiers to fight as he, controlling DNA X, releases his Physical Forms to buy him more time. However, Brandon as Ultimate Astro, defeats the Physical Forms and the robots but it is too late for them as Khan had already finished the machine. With the rift activated, Khan then uses Coco's absorbing abilities combined with his Genex Technology to absorb DNA X and become genetically advanced enough to survive traveling to the Alterverse. When getting there, he finds Brandon, who got there by transforming into 10 X. Despite telling his wish to Brandon, he remains puzzled about what to wish for allowing Coco to absorb a copy of DNA X's DNA and travel to the Alterverse to battle Khan. Khan nearly got the upper hand but was overpowered by compassion to fight for those that Khan brought wrong to. Despite being stronger, Khan was tricked and wished for what Coco wanted which was for the four realms to be connected to their respective owners. Khan is then brought back to reality and forced to return to his normal self by reverse engineering the Genex. Khan is then arrested by the Mechanics for Murder, causing Universal conflict and trespassing to the Alterverse. Appearances Ultimate Hero *A Hero is Known (First Appearance) *Genetics *Unearthed *The Ultimate Enemy *Welcome to Atlantis Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey (Final Boss) Online Games *Critical Crisis Specials Trivia *Khan was a name thought up without reference as it best fit the character. However it avoid conflicts with references to other franchises, the main writer had attempted to search for a more original name which didn't fit the character at all. So Khan was used as the name for the main villain. *Ironically, Khan uses a red gauntlet-like device while Brandon uses a green gauntlet-like device. *Like The Conqueror, Khan has no idea who Brandon is in the first episode yet they are enemies. **The relationship between Khan and Brandon was made like this as a callback to The Original Series. *Khan was made to be the most ruthless villain Brandon has ever faced. *Khan succeeds in absorbing DNA X into his Genex in Genetics. *Brandon and Khan briefly meet and exchange looks at the end of Genetics. *Khan is the first villain to actually shoot and successfully injure Brandon's team. *Khan is the second person, on screen, to enter the Alterverse; the first being Brandon. **However, Khan is the first person to break into the Alterverse. *In The Ultimate Enemy, Khan says "Shall we Begin?" which is a quote another Khan says in Star Trek Into Darkness. *Khan is the second villain to "evolve" himself into an Ultimate Villain; the first being The Conqueror in The Final Fight Part 2. * Khan bears a strong resemblance to Aggregor. Gallery Khan Concept Art.png|Khan Concept Art KhanRelay.png|Khan in A Hero is Known Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Villains in Brandon 10 Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:DNA X Arc Category:Red-Eyed Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens